wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
June 22, 2012 Friday Night SmackDown
The June 22, 2012 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on June 19, 2012 at the 1st Mariner Arena in Baltimore, Maryland. Episode summary Big Show and David Otunga took out Brodus Clay An elated Theodore Long emerged at the opening of SmackDown, not only rejoicing in the fact that John Laurinaitis had been fired by Mr. McMahon at No Way Out, but also because the Hardcore Legend Mick Foley would be the Interim General Manager for the night. His celebration came to a sudden halt, however, when Big Show interrupted by promptly making his way past the former SmackDown GM and into the ring. The World’s Largest Athlete reminded the WWE Universe that he only cares about himself – not Big Johnny getting fired or the opinions of any member of the WWE Universe. Convinced that he would definitively crush John Cena in any fair, one-on-one fight, the giant announced that he was moving on and throwing his hat in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match at the pay-per-view of the same name on July 15. The gigantic Superstar was soon engaged by Brodus Clay. Although The Funkasaurus held his own against the nearly impenetrable giant, a sudden sneak attack from behind by David Otunga allowed Big Show to gain a decisive advantage – before finishing off the target of his rage with the WMD. As the smoke cleared, Otunga added insult to injury, dancing and posing over Brodus to the big man’s own music. Kane vs Daniel Bryan For months, AJ has been involved in an out-of-control rollercoaster ride with CM Punk, Kane and Daniel Bryan. This week on SmackDown, the off-the-wall Diva would serve as a surprise special guest timekeeper as Kane took on Bryan. In the height of the action that followed – after the submission specialist cinched in the “Yes!” Lock on The Big Red Monster – AJ suddenly rang the bell. This caused Bryan to release the hold, thinking his monstrous opponent tapped out. But much to Bryan’s chagrin, the referee explained that the masked menace hadn’t, in fact, given in and that the match was still going. Before WWE’s “Yes!” man could get his bearings, The Devil’s Favorite Demon roared back, hitting the chokeslam for the three count. And just as quickly as the match ended, a guiltless AJ skipped away again like nothing out of the ordinary had happened at all. Sheamus vs Dolph Ziggler In SmackDown’s main event, Dolph Ziggler entered his No Way Out rematch against World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus, looking to build on the incredible challenge he gave the Irish Superstar at Sunday’s pay-per-view. Mixing undeniable talent with unrelenting heart, desire and determination, The Showoff brought The Great White to the brink yet again, nearly scoring the victory at several turns. Still, in the end, it was not enough the stop The Celtic Warrior, who blasted Ziggler with a fierce Brogue Kick out of nowhere to capture another triumph in epic fashion. Results * Singles Match: Sheamus defeated Dolph Ziggler (w/ Vickie Guerrero) Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia Category:2012 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:AJ Lee Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:WWE television episodes